We're Just Joking
by The Werewolf Mage
Summary: The Marauders and Gryffindor girls play jokes on each other. The jokes'll go on as long as the reviewers like. Rated for safety.
1. James and Gen

Title: We're Just Joking

Summary: The Marauders and Gryffindor girls play jokes on each other. The jokes'll go on as long as the reviewers like.

A/n I started off with one of the lines, which, I'm sure you guy'll probably pick out as soon as you see it, and I was going to have a short one-shot, but, then decided to make a giant fic filled with chapters of the Marauders and the girls playing jokes on each other. If you don't like it, fine, I don't care. If you like it, let me know.

Chapter 1: James and Gen

James was bored. Quidditch practice was over, so, there was nothing to do except go back to the Common Room and finish his homework. Or... was there?

He glanced towards the showers. Gen was the last one to leave the pitch, therefore, last in the showers. The rest of the team had showered and left already. Then, James got his idea.

Making sure she didn't notice him, he quickly and quietly grabbed her clean robes and uniform and took off, snickering.

"JAMES POTTER!" Gen shrieked. Only he would steal her clothes and think it was funny. "I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"

Soaking wet and shivering slightly, Gen covered herself in a tower, magicked it to stay up, and ran after him, shouting, "JAMES POTTER, YOU WANKER! GIVE ME MY CLOTHES BACK! OOH, IF I EVER CATCH YOU!"

"Out of my way!" James laughed, running through the doors of the castle, shoving everyone aside. "She's rabid!"

People were beginning to stare as Gen chased after him. He, however, beat her to the Common Room, since he got a headstart. He also told the Fat Lady not to allow her inside.

So, the Fat Lady didn't let her in. "Oh, come on! My clothes are in there! Listen, I'm a Gryffindor. I know the password! Please?" Gen pleaded. "Pretty please?"

The Fat Lady stood firm, not allowing her entrance. That is, until Gen muttered something that sounded a bit like: "Wish I had my wand. You'd let me in, then." The Fat Lady swung open and Gen climbed inside.

"Out of my way, First Years! Gen's naked and she's going to kick my butt!" James said, shoving a couple of firsties out of the way.

"Did he just say what I thought he said?" Remus asked, his eyebrows meeting in confused.

"Yeah, he did. Little wanker stole my clothes while I was in the shower." Gen panted.

James laughed at her. Then realized his mistake. "Come on, Gen. I was just joking! Ow! Not the face!"

A/n

Ah, James. You should've kept running. (snickers) So, did you like? If there's anything you guys want to see, I'll do it, I promise.


	2. Gen and James

We're Just Joking

A/n Oh, thanks for the ideas, guys. Keep 'em coming. But, right now, Gen shall get her revenge on James.

Ah, and, not to confuse you guys or anything, but, the person pulling off the joke gets their name/s first in the title. Top billing and whatnot.

Chapter 2: Gen and James

"Gotten over the utmost embarassing moments of your life, yet?" Lily asked as the girls got ready for class about a week later.

"It's not the embarassment, Lily. It's just... I've got to get him back, you know?"

"Hmm, why don't you hit him where it hurts, then?" Lily suggested, grabbing her bag and checking to see if her homework was there.

"I think she already did that." Celeste laughed.

"No, here's what I mean..." Lily said, leaning over and whispering in Gen's ear. Gen's eyes glittered as she began to plot.

The girls made a dash for the potion supply closet and created a special potion just for James.

"Hey, James. I noticed you were running out of shampoo last week, so, I got you some more, to show there's no hard feelings between us." Gen smiled, handing the empty shampoo bottle, filled with the special James-only potion, to him.

He cocked his head and stared at her. She seemed sincere. So, he took it. "Um, thanks, Gen."

"Sure thing." she smiled, walking off and laughing to herself.

That night, James washed his hair. Then, he had a fit. Grumbling angry things, he stomped into the boys' dorm.

"James, what's up?" Sirius asked. Then started to laugh. "She got you good, mate." he said, stuffing his fist in his mouth to control his laughter.

"Yeah, she did." James growled. His once lovely and messy hair was now straight as a board. It was not sticking up at all. In fact, for James's hair, it was being pretty tame. He turned to Remus. "When does this wear off?"

Remus smiled. "In about a week."

James glared. "This means war."

A/n

War, James? You started it!


	3. The Girls Try to Recruit Help

We're Just Joking

A/n Oh, yes. We must have something resembling the House Elf Incident. I'll probably do that next chapter.

Chapter 3: The Girls Try to Recruit Help

Remus, trying to play the part of the peaceful messenger, in the hopes that the girls wouldn't go after him next, told them that James declared war. The four girls figured something like that would happen.

"So, if it's war, we might need help. Especially against those four." Celeste muttered.

"Say, Gen. Do you think you could talk Sirius into siding with us?" Marci asked.

"Why me?"

"Because, you can."

Gen, grumbling, got up and headed towards the boys. "Hey, guys. Can I borrow Sirius, for, like, five seconds?" she asked, sweetly.

"Anything you need to say to him, you can say in front of us." James said.

"Uh, no. Sorry." Gen grabbed Sirius and drug him back over to the girls. "Let's cut to the chase. Sirius, we need you on our side. I mean, everyone knows you're the best prankster this school has ever seen."

"Well, sorry girls. Flattery will usually get you somewhere, but, ah, done promised the boys my loyalty." Sirius grinned, heading back to his essay.

Lily glared. "Oh, he's so next."

A/n

Ooh, Sirius, we're going to have fun next chapter. MWHAHAHA!


	4. The Girls and Sirius

We're Just Joking

A/n Oh man. This is going to be good.

Chapter 4: The Girls and Sirius

Quietly, the girls crept down to the kitchens, trying not to giggle. Once inside, a swarm of house elves asked if there was any way they could be of service. "Yeah, actually. We could use a bit of help." Lily smiled.

"Yeah, we need about six female house elves."

The house elves, a bit confused by this request, shuffled their feet but continued their work, all except six female house elves. "Come on, we've got a little job for you." Gen smiled, taking the closest by the hand.

"Did you get the butterbeer?" Celeste asked softly, so the elves wouldn't hear her.

Marci and Lily nodded. Sirius was really going to get it now. They'll show him. Never turn down a girl, even if she is trying to get you to prank your best friends.

Minutes later, they had a half dozen drunk house elves on their hands. Giggling, they told them what exactly they were to do. And, picking them up, they carried them down the hall and hid, trying to keep the elves quiet.

As soon as Sirius walked by, the elves were let go and they immediately pounced on him, begging for his hand in marriage.

"Marry me!"

"No, meeee! _Hic!_"

"Not her, meee!" Their little squeaks and squeals filled the hall, but still didn't cover up the girls' laughter.

"They are so dead." Sirius growled, shaking a house elf off of his ankle.

A/n

MWHAHAHA! OK, so, what shall Sirius do?


	5. Sirius and the Girls

We're Just Joking

A/n I'm not even going to condone this chapter with an Author's Note...

Chapter 5: Sirius and the girls

Sirius snickered after pulling a new Zonko's trick out of his pocket. "Now to talk the boys into going along with this one."

James and Peter were raring to go along with it. Remus, however, had to be persuaded with chocolate first.

Remus would be the distraction as the other three put the small capsules in the girls' breakfast. Each girl got a separate color. Pink for Gen, aqua for Lily, fuschia for Celeste, and lime green for Marci.

The first thing that went wrong, however, was their colors got all mixed up, so that Lily got the green, Celeste got the pink, Gen got the fuschia and Marci got the aqua.

The second thing to go wrong was that as soon as the girls started to eat, their hair didn't change colors like it was supposed to.

"Must be defective." Sirius muttered. Then he heard James laughing. "What?"

"You're hair, mate." James snickered, snatching a mirror from Lily and showing it to Sirius.

"They... they... they're evil!" Sirius gasped. The girls had switched their breakfasts while the boys weren't looking. Sirius's hair was now a bright pink. And the entire hall had noticed.

None of the other boys had different color hair, but, three first years were bawling, thinking their hair was going to stay that way forever.

A/n

... but I need more ideas... damn these loopholes.


	6. Marci and Sirius

We're Just Joking

A/n Thanks for the ideas, ya'll and keep 'em coming.

Chapter 6: Marci and Sirius

Marci sat on the end of her bed, listening to the other girls think of a way to get Sirius back. 'Pranking Sirius is fun.' she thought. 'He's so cute when he's annoyed!' she suppressed a giggle.

"Marci, what do you think?" Celeste asked, snapping her back to reality.

"Huh?" Marci muttered, blushing slightly.

"What do you think of our idea?" Lily asked.

"She wasn't even listening, I bet." Gen smiled.

Marci sighed. "She's right, I wasn't listening. I'm sorry, guys."

So, the other three filled her in on their plan. They wanted her to do it. She was the smallest and made less noise when she walked. "But, Gen's swifter!" Marci complained. She really didn't want a part of this prank war.

"Sirius'll suspect me, anyway. You'll get away with it, and I'll get pranked next, I bet." Gen grinned. She was a bit protective of her cousin. She wanted her in the prank war to help the rest of them, but didn't want her to get pranked. But, seeing as how the boys had tried to change their hair, this was all-out war.

Marci groaned. This was going to be a long night.

She muttered angrily to herself as she headed into the boys' bathroom later that night. Stealing Sirius's hair care products was not going to be easy. He kept them heavily guarded, since he always thought he had to look his best. Gen would argue with that, but now wasn't the time to think about what Gen would say.

She managed to sneak in and steal Sirius's stuff without making a peep. And the girls got great satisfaction in learning the next day he refused to come out of the boys' dorm because his hair looked awful.

A/n

You know, I've been told I'm too nice to Remus, so, maybe, if we can think of something to do to him, I'll do it next chapter. I was also thinking about doing a play or something to that effect, maybe as a 100th celebration, but probably just to do it if I can come up with something better.


	7. Lily and Remus

We're Just Joking

A/n Damn, you saw that, huh?

Chapter 7: Lily and Remus

"I'm not doing it, you can forget it!" Gen shouted, glaring at the other three for a moment before storming out of the dorm, slamming the door behind her.

Lily shrugged and turned to Celeste and Marci, who were staring at the door, hoping Gen would poke her head back in, laughing. "I'll do it."

"Right. Here you go." Celeste muttered, handing the tainted sweets to Lily who headed out of the room. She snuck into the boys' dorm undetected.

"Now, if I were Remus, where would I hide my sweets?" she asked herself.

The sweets were tucked away in a little plastic container in his bedside drawer. "Bingo!" She reached in, took out a few and replaced them with the prank sweets. Sticking a chocolate frog in her mouth, she snuck back out.

"I can't believe you did it." Gen groaned, falling dramatically back on her bed after Lily returned.

"What's he going to turn into?" Marci asked, giggling.

"Depends on which one he eats." Lily smirked.

About twenty minutes later, they heard a shout coming from the boys' dorm. Giggling, they headed downstairs to investigate.

Sirius was clinging to a squirming brown duck, which was quacking loudly and trying to bite him. James was glaring pointedly at the girls while Peter was trying to keep several giggling first year girls away from the duck.

"How long does it take to wear off?" James growled.

"An hour or so." Lily smiled sweetly.

A/n

So, how should Remus get revenge? (cackles)


End file.
